The overall aim is to provide information concerning the influence of nutritional factors in normal development, and the role of suboptimal nutrition in the birth of offspring with abnormalities deleterious to postnatal life and development. Elucidation of the role of zinc in mammalian development, especially the effects of short periods of deficiency during gestation, and the role of zinc in nucleic acid metabolism, are more specific aims. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Fleming, C. R., R. E. Hodges and L. S. Hurley. A prospective study of serum copper and zinc levels in patients receiving total parenteral nutrition. Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 29:70-77 (1976). Eckhert, C. D. and L. S. Hurley. Fetal brain development in zinc deficient rats. Fed. Proc. p. 658 (1976). Abstract.